Anastasia (Canon Tale)
The legend of Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov is best known for it's 20th century fox animated feature adaption. Anastasia Romanov was one of the young daughters of Tsar Nicholas II of Imperial Russia. He and his family were executed by the Cheka, the Bolshevik secret police, on July 17, 1918. Rumors persisted for decades that Anastasia survived the massacre and there were several young women who claimed to be the missing Grand Duchess until DNA evidence in 2007 proved that she perished with the rest of her family. Once Upon a Nightmare has taken the Fox animated feature as inspiration to adapt this legend to our site by combining it with elements of Alice in Wonderland. Anastasia becomes the daughter of the infamous Queen of Hearts while the Cheka and the Bolsheviks are replaced by the volatile Red Court led by their future usurper, Rasputin. Canon Tale From time to time, a freehold (or group of Fae who swear no allegiance to the Red or White Court) gathers together in Allutheria to form their own small community. Such was the case with one who called themselves the Court of Hearts . For a time, those who aligned themselves with the King of Hearts were happy, even if the Queen herself was quite mad. Their happiness was not to last. Rasputin, an adviser from the Red Court, led a coup on the Court of Hearts, seemingly slaughtering the Queen and her subjects. Although her powers and very Faery essence were stolen by Rasputin, the Queen survived and escaped to Ga’leah through the same portal a human girl had found. Helpless and seemingly nothing more than a human woman, she sought out the Kingdom of Xehacora in the hopes of finding safety with Maleficent. Rumors have reached the Queen of Hearts; rumors that the princess of the Court of Hearts also survived the slaughter. But, she too was enchanted by Rasputin who ripped away her magic and Faery essence. Unlike her mother, Anastasia was quite sane and able to fight the spell, but the fight only allowed Rasputin to take more than her essence and her magic, he left her without a memory of her past as well. Rasputin was not able to absorb both the magic of the Queen of Hearts and the Princess, so he was forced to house Anatastia’s magic in a heart pendant she wore around her neck. Although he intended to take it from her and cast her into Ga’leah to suffer and die a mortal, she escaped from him before he could remove the token of her power. Worse, perhaps, was the way the pendant cloaked her and made it impossible for anyone to track her with magic. Anastasia is now the most wanted woman in all of Ga’leah. While Rasputin seeks her out by his methods, the Queen of Hearts has offered a bounty of her own…not because she loves her daughter, but because she covets the pendant and the power that could once more be hers for the taking… Characters * Anastasia -'''."Anya" is the only surviving child of Nikolai Romanov (Destruction) and Tsaritsa Rose (Spring). * '''Bartok - A servant of the Red Court, Bartok works closely with Rasputin. * Dimitri - 'During the assault on the Court of Hearts, a Changling boy, Dimitri helped secure Princess Anastasia's escape. * 'Queen of Hearts '(Tsaritsa Romanov) - Once the Fae of Spring, Tsaritsa was banished to Allutheria with the rest of faekind. * '''Rasputin - '''A powerful fae, Rasputin rose from physician in the Court of Hearts to King of the Red Court. Plotlines * After escaping Allutheria with Tweedle Dum, the Queen of Hearts met with Maleficent to negotiate an alliance. From Xehacora, the two began traveling south to seek out Tsaritsa's former seasonal companion, Jack Frost. * Anastasia's whereabouts are not currently known and Tsaritsa still believes her to be dead. Related Stories * '''Alice in Wonderland'''' ''- The Queen of Hearts is Anastasia's mother. The massacre of the Court of Hearts was carried out by the Red Court upon order of the Red Queen, who has since been deposed by Rasputin. Rasputin now calls himself King of the Red Court. * ''The Black Cauldron - ''The Horned King is the former Fae of Autumn to the Queen of Hearts' former Fae of Spring title. * ''Hercules - ''Hercules is the illegitimate son of the King of Hearts and a mistress, making him Anastasia's half brother. In addition, the Queen of the Amazons is the former Fae of Summer to the Queen of Hearts' Fae of Spring. * ''The Last Unicorn - ''Rasputin is Llyr's adoptive father and the commander of the fearsome Red Bull who he sent to capture and confine all of the Unicorns in Allutheria. The Skeleton is the resurrected King of Hearts, brought back as a ghoul to serve Rasptuin in the Red Court. * ''Sleeping Beauty - ''Aurora's fairy godmothers are the daughters of the Queen of Hearts, taken from her by the Green Man when she was still Spring. * ''Snow Queen - ''The Queen of Hearts, Anastasia's mother, is the former Fae of Spring. Jack Frost is the former Fae of Winter. Category:Canon Tales Category:Canon Tales of Allutheria